The Introduction of the Immortal Mandalorian
by Through-The-Creative-Minds-Eye
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was casually flying through space when a mysterious distress call came though the ship holo. She answered it agreeing to help this stranger not knowing what she was getting herself into or whom she was metting for the first time.
1. A Broken Distress Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels**

* * *

"Hello…This is a Eme…y Holo-record..g…Can anyo.. hear me" A broken distress call was coming through the holo. A figure was appearing but only as a silhouette on the holo. Ahsoka, who was getting the distress call at the time, looked at the holo. She got out of the pilot seat that she was in and headed to the holo communicator.

"What the actual force… Yeah. I can hear you." She said to the holo, trying to clean it up as best as she could.

'Though understanding might be the issue' She though as she kept trying to make it more clear.

"Can you..hea..me…if..you ca..he.r this…I am stranded on Tatooine" The holo-recording seemed to get better but soon was fading. The holo was fading in and out but mostly just getting weaker.

'Tatooine. Of course it had to be Tatooine. Why couldn't anyone ever get stranded on a place like Naboo?' Ahsoka thought. She sighed as she did her best to keep the single alive.

"Hello. Do you know what part of Tatooine you're stranded on?" She asked

"Sending last…location…near bones of old Dragon. May you…find me…and…may the…force…be…with…you" the Holo said before cutting out and disappeared.

'Dragon? That thing I walked past with Anakin?' Ahsoka thought

She'd soon find out. She rushed back to the pilot seat and strapped herself in. She put the coordinates into her computer and began to turn on the ships hyper drive. The ship started jumping into hyperspace and headed into Hutt space. After a while she came out of hyper space and the planet came into view. She started heading into the planets atmosphere and flew to the coordinates she'd been given. She landed her ship in the endless desert next to the bones she was pretty sure the holo had been describing.

'Now where is this guy' She tough until she saw a make-shift camp near some of the bones. She began to walk towards it. As she was getting closer to it, her sense for danger were going off like there was no tomorrow but she continued to walk towards the camp. Suddenly a blaster bolt went passed her head barely hitting her.

"That was a warning shot! State your business before the next shot goes right through your head" A man yelled.

'Fun...Now how to deal with this' Ahsoka though to herself.


	2. Meeting a Strange Madalorian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels. All rights belong to their respected companies.**

* * *

"I got a distress call from this location and came to help." Ahsoka Said loudly towards the camp. She looked in the general vicinity of where the shot had come from. The camp was silent for some time until A loud crash was heard from the camp and the person whom took the shot ran out of the camp. The person was wearing mandalorian armor that was pure black with red tribal marks going across it. On his wrist were gatling gauntlet that seemed ready to fire if the Mandalorain wanted to shot her but they seemed to also be broken. The Mandalorian's helmet looked a lot like the Deathwatch helmets when Maul took over. Horns that resembled a Zabrak. The Mandalorian was clearly a male and seemed to be unarmed as he ran over to Ahsoka.

"Sorry about that…I thought you were one of the Hutt's men come to kill me" The Mandalorian said to her through his helmet. His voice seemed to make him sound quite young as if he was barely out of his teens and into his twenty.

"It's ok. You're not the first person to shoot at me, and you certainly won't be the last." She called back.

"Anyway, follow me and we can speak in private. I don''t want to talk out here" The Mandalorian said. Ahsoka nodded and the two of them walked back to his makeshift camp. They walked into his tent and it was shown to have many boxes. Almost all of them were sealed except two that were open and filled with medical supplies and ammo. A sniper rifle was on the ground and seemed to have been thrown there. The Mandalorian then offered her a box to sit on and pulled up two boxes for them to sit on. Ahsoka gladly took up on his offer and sat down on it.

"So what can I help you with?" Ahsoka said to the Mandalorian.

"Well as you know from my holo I am stranded here and as a doctor I cant really do much good here on this ball of sand and dust. I would rather help people but I need to get off before the Hutt's find me" The Mandalorain said. The Mandalorain then noticed Ahsoka's lightsabers and slowly started to reach for his hunting knife.

"Now I do need to asked, are you Jedi or Sith" He asked

"Neither, and that knife won't do you much good. I'm not here to harm you, I came to help you remember. I do have to disagree and think that Tatooine could use some healers, but if you're wanted by the Hutt's it probably isn't that safest system for you." Ashoka said to him

"Well I am wanted by the Hutts as I have killed many and I believe I'm still on the Black list after all these years" The Mandalorain said as he stopped reaching for his knife

"I want to heal the people here but with me wanted by those slugs…I cant do anything" The Mandalorian said sadly.

"To be completely honest with you, I'm probably wanted by the Hutts too. Disadvantage of having been Anakin Skywalkers Padawan, you make a lot of enemies by association." Ashoka said before she stood and wiped the sand off herself.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift to a different system." She offered him a hand up. The Mandalorian glad ly accepted it and stood up with her help. Ahsoka soon left to get her ship and after a few minutes, she returned. He landed her ship near his camp as the Mandalorian was moving most of his boxes outside of his tent. Ahsoka walked out of the ship and helped him move his boxes into her ship until she noticed something new on him. He seemed to have some lightsabers on his waist. Normally she wouldn't have found it strange but the fact that most lightsaber were taken by the empire made her think. She then walked straight towards him after he set another box on the ground.

"Now I need to ask the questions. Where did you get those sabers and did you kill a Jedi for them?" Ahsoka asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"What...oh no. I didn't kill anyone for them. I...sorta...made them" The Mandalorian said with the last part being a bit quieter.

"Then you were a force user?" Ahsoka asked with a bit of hope in her voice to have found another member of the Jedi Order.

"I am and forever will be but not in the way you might think" The Mandalorian said quietly

"Why? What were before becoming what I assume a bounty hunter and doctor?" Ahsoka asked. She seemed to be pressuring him into answering the question like she did when she was still a padawan. The Mandalorian sighed before answering her question.

"I was originally a Mandalorian and then a Sith and then finally a Jedi. I left the Order and became a Bounty Hunter and a Doctor" The Mandalorian answer. Ahsoka knew that there was more that he wasn't saying but she didn't push for more answers for now at least. Ahsoka then began to lift some of the boxes with the force.

"This'll be faster and I'm sure you could do it too" Ahsoka said to The Mandalorian. The man nodded to her before lifting his hand and all of the boxes, even the ones Ahsoka lifted, began to float towards the ship and then were set down. Ahsoka turned to look at him as she felt a sliver of his power and couldn't believe how much bigger it was compared to hers.

"You said you were once A Sith and then Jedi. What are you know since I assume you still use the Force" Ahsoka asked him in awe of his power.

"Well I am a Grey Jedi and a follower of the Je'daii Order. You could say that I am one of the Bendu" The Mandalorian said to her with a bit of joy in his voice.

"So you and I have something in common with the Force. I am also a Grey Jedi" Ahsoka said

"If you are a Grey Jedi then prove it. let me see your crystals color of your saber" The Mandalorian said seriously. Ahsoka looked at him confused before narrowing her eyes at him. She pulled out her sabers and ignited the blades. The white blades came to life as she turn her sabers on.

"There, you happy now" She said to him with a bit of annoyance in her voice. The Mandalorian seemed to study them until she turned her blades off.

""Hmmmm, how interesting. You have white crystals while it is not rare among the Grey Jedi's to have. It is quite interesting for you to have them" The Mandaloiran

"How so" Ahsoka asked now a bit curious at what he had said

"The white crystal means that you don't server yourself but that you rather server everyone that is worth serving and to protect either a goal or person" The Mandalorian said to her.

"And what about your sabers. What crystals do you have in them" Ahsoka asked him. She wanated to know what made him a Grey Jedi. The Mandalorian then pulled out his sabers and ignited the blades to reveal a white and black blade come from his sabers.

"You see I serve the Galaxy to make up for what I did back when I was apart of the Sith but with the Black crystal, I serve myself to right my own wrongs" The Mandalorian said and then deactivate the Lightsabers and put them back on his waist. Ahsoka nodded her head in understanding before speaking again.

"We should probably get going. The Hutts aren't very fond of me either."Ahsoka said as she remebered that is was mostly Anakin's fault. She walked through the ship to the cockpit with the Mandalorian following her. She took a her seat in the pilot chair while her new companion.

"So, where would you like to go?" Ahsoka asked. The Mandalorian was silent for a bit until he spoke and she wish he didn't open his mouth.

"I want to go home...I want to go back to Korriban" He said, shocking her to the core. They were going to beheading to the original homeland of the Sith.


End file.
